magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Creeper
Magi have debated for years as to whether creepers are plant or animal, to no avail. Many believe they are creatures and collect them as pets; others keep them only for the glowing pods that grow from them, as these are highly sought after by potion makers. The glowing pods regrow after each harvest, though more slowly each time. Creepers use their roots to move along, digging them into the ground every so often to gather nutrients and to anchor themselves down from being blown away by strong winds. If left outside in the elements once winter arrives, creepers will drop their caps and their roots will burrow into the earth to lie dormant, regrowing in the spring. Creepers will last year-round, however, if kept in a greenhouse. While the caps of the creepers are poisonous to humans if eaten, there are some creatures that are immune and will try to make a quick snack of the creeper, though they have to catch it first. While they are slow-moving most of the time, they can move quite fast if threatened. Egg This small brown egg has thin roots growing from it. Hatchling Creepers grow extremely fast; if kept properly maintained and watered they will reach full size within a few days of sprouting and grow their pods about a week after. Creepers do not move as much when they are growing and tend to stay in one general area until fully mature, though if the area is devoid of required nutrients, it will set off to find a more suitable place to stay until fully grown. Adult Once a creeper has grown its glowing pods, it has reached full maturity. Fully grown creepers stand as tall as a magi's knee. The many colors of the creepers determine which kinds of potions their pods are most useful for. Green is commonly used for healing and various earth potions. Blue is best used in water-based potions, like the ability to breathe underwater, though can also be used for truth and courage potions. Purple, popular among students, can be used for peace-of-mind potions, allowing the person to retain what they are studying better, or just to have a nice day without worries. Finally, red can be used in many potions, like resistance to fire, and even love potions. But for those who don't use them for potion making, they do make great pets as they are easy enough to take care of: give them a bucket of soil and keep them watered and they are happy enough. Many magi who keep them as pets report that creepers seem to actually grow an attachment to their magi, seemingly following them around outside wherever they go and even wilting a bit whenever their magi isn't around - though that could be because they haven't been watered in the time their magi has been gone. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 940 *Obtained from the Herbalist Shop for 3,000 *Released: November 6th, 2018 *Sprites: Jrap17 * Description: Jrap17 *Alternative colors: there is no dimprphism to this creatures. Different colors are hatched randomly. Category:2018 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Alternatives Category:Plants